The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to carburetors for internal combustion engines.
While the present invention discusses the use of a "four-barrel" or four venturis within a carburetor, the invention is not so limited as those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate.
The venturi within a carburetor is shaped to form streamlined air inlets that rapidly accelerate the air through the narrow venturi throat section. Air traveling fast experiences a large pressure drop, thereby creating a venturi vacuum. The higher the air flow going into the venturi, the larger the venturi suction.
Leaving the low pressure/high air velocity venturi throat, the air exits through a gently widening taper which reduces the air velocity to create a higher pressure zone.
A booster amplifies the suction signal of the main venturi found in the carburetor. This allows the fuel to be drawn more efficiently. Fuel and a small amount of air come up from the main well in the metering block to deliver a rich air emulsion from a center nozzle. It exits, like a froth of fuels, and leaves the booster surrounded by the venturi air, with which it mixes en route to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
It is clear that the efficiency of the booster directly affects the efficiency of the carburetor and hence the engine. The existing art for the manufacture of boosters does not take into account the affect that otherwise minor flaws can have on the overall affect.
It is clear that there is a need for a more durable and efficient drop leg booster for the creation of efficient assemblies.